The present invention relates to an optical head with polarized beam hologram for optically recording and picking up information on and from an optical recording medium such as an optical disk.
Generally known is a system including an optical device such as a polarized beam splitter and a Wollaston prism to pick up or detect an information signal recorded on an information recording medium by using the polarization of an optical beam, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62-78755. Further, the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62-97141 discloses a technique to pick up an information signal by using a polarization type hologram. This technique requires, in addition to the polarization type hologram, a polarized light separation device such as the polarized beam splitter and Wollaston prism for detection of polarized light. The additional provision of such a polarized light separation device causes complexity and size-enlargement of the optical head.